


The Country of L'manberg

by lattedi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Futuristic, Mysterious, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: a sonnet i wrote for my school (low effort. pain)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	The Country of L'manberg

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is a sonnet i wrote for my school!! i got a 100 on it too B)

A silence in the country since destroyed  
T’was torn apart by war and peace alike  
The energy of love is now devoid  
The ghosts of memories in the twilight

A crater in the land down to the stone  
The jagged rocks that whisper tales of fire  
The quiet makes it seem much more alone  
But you can hear the stories you desire.

The legends say that there were citizens  
Who went insane, one blew the place to bits  
Others seemed as though they were innocent  
Till they used others to their benefit. 

Listen closely, and you’ll hear the singing   
Of those that were there since the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! feel free to follow my twt @ayupranboo_ lets be moots
> 
> -coffee


End file.
